


Peter's Little Adventure

by FatandNerdy30



Series: Peter's little Adventures [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, G/T, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Peter being used as a masturbation aid, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatandNerdy30/pseuds/FatandNerdy30
Summary: When Peter gets a little too hands-on with Scott's old Ant-Man suit something goes wrong and he shrinks to five inches! When Scott comes in and finds him, it's time to punish the little spider.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Parker
Series: Peter's little Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Peter's Little Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP with someone from my discord. I have never done anything like this, so please no flames! Plus, Peter in this fic is 18! I don't do pedophilia.

Peter sighed as he sat alone in the communal lab, a textbook open before him. He'd been trying to study, but his body had been buzzing lately and the boy didn't know why. Maybe it was the way his professor kept edging on the boy's nerves. The minute he walked into the man's class on the college grounds, he didn't like Peter. And Peter didn't do anything to the man!

With a growl, he slammed the book shut and sighed. He was too bored to study. Suddenly something caught his eye and he turned to see Scott's first suit encased in glass. Something was peeping out from the belt and Peter's eyes lit up. "No way!" he gasped, jumping to his feet. He all but ran to the glass which had to have been new, because Peter hadn't ever seen it before. "I've always wanted to see Mr. Lang's suit, but I thought Mr. Pym had it!" Smiling, he walked around the glass tube when he noticed there was a little button on the back. With a happy little squeal, Peter pressed it and the glass slid up, revealing the suit.

"This is so cool!" he gasped, running to the front. He ran his hands over the suit, jumping back when the belt suddenly clicked and out popped a tiny red tube. "What's that?" he asked himself and leaned down. "Is this...Oh my god, this is a Pym Particle!" He'd heard this was how the Avengers went back and fixed everything with Thanos' snap. Now he got to see it in real life!

He brought it back to the table and slowly swished it in its container. "I wonder how it works," he wondered. He really needed to find out! So, with a concentrated gleam in his eye, he tried prying the tube open, but his nails only broke trying to open it. "Why won't it open?" He shook it like a milkshake, not realizing that he'd made a tiny break in the seal, and some of the liquid landed on his hand. Suddenly, Peter let out a cry as he fell, and vertigo clouded his mind. When he could finally open his eyes he found himself staring at the tube...but it was three times his size! "Uh-oh.."

(You're okay it was really good.) Scott entered the communal lab on the search. He left the keys to his new van somewhere and he couldn't find them. Suddenly his eyes spotted the glass guarding his first suit open. "What the- Why is this open? I swear if this is some kind of prank." He looked around the lab trying to spot anyone or anything out of the ordinary. 

He saw a pile of textbooks sitting at a table. He also saw a backpack, must have been that spider-kids. He made sure to close the glass to his suit before walking over to the table. He was still being cautious about any pranks that could happen. When he reached the table he was greeted by the site of many school textbooks, all the things he hated about school. He also saw...was that a Pym particle? What was that doing here? He reached down to pick it up. However, when he picked it up he also saw something else. It seemed like someone left an action figure of Peter. WAIT. "What the...Peter?!"

Peter froze as Mr. Lang appeared, his footsteps causing vibrations to go through the table into Peter's body. Peter couldn't help but focus on the gigantic man as he strode across the floor, which now looked like a bunch of football fields connected back to back...and closed the glass to the suit...Peter tried to hide as the vibrations got bigger and bigger, but there was nowhere to hide besides under the tube...

So, Peter decided to stand tall and take his punishment like a man...until Mr. Lang's fingers came into view and Peter started shaking. He could almost see himself in the man's thumbnail, which was bigger than his head at the moment. The tube was lifted like it was nothing, and Peter was left standing on the table. 

Instantly, Peter brought his hands to his ears, cringing at the loud voice. "Please not so loud!" Peter cried, looking up. "Please...I am so sorry, Mr. Lang! I-I-didn't mean to! I just wanted to look at the tube, I swear, and then I was like this! Please, please don't tell Mr. Stark! I know he'll use this as blackmail for the rest of my life! Imagine the pictures he would take!" The boy couldn't help but shiver at the thought of that and the punishment Tony would come up with. "I am so sorry.." He tried to look into the man's eyes, but couldn't. "What," he squeaked out, shaking a little as he felt Scott's eyes boring into him. "What's gonna happen now?" 

Scott's face pulled into a frown. He was disappointed with Peter. "Peter. How many times have I told you not to mess with any of my suit tech! Even looking at it could do...well this!" He had ignored Peter telling him to quiet down, why should he listen to Peter. He obviously hadn't listened to him. "And Stark would use this for blackmail? I'll use this for blackmail. Thank you very much." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone before opening the camera. "Say cheese..." Scott spent the next five minutes taking multiple photos of a tiny Peter. Every now and again he would reach down and pick up the boy, putting him into different positions like he was a possible doll. "You didn't want to listen to me so this is your punishment. Don't worry I'll fix you, but you need to learn your lesson. We're gonna have lots of fun today." He smiled as he reached to pick up Peter.

Peter felt like a toy as he was pushed around and held as Mr. Lang snapped picture after picture of the boy. His fingers were crushing the breath out of him, and if he weren't enhanced, Peter knew he would have been ground to a paste by now under the man's fingers. He tried to fight, but it was like trying to fight Doc Connors when he was Mr. Lizard-Hyde.

"Stop!" he cried, wriggling against the fingers, but it did no good and finally he was let go when Mr. Lang seemed to have taken enough pictures. He couldn't focus on what the man was saying before suddenly he was lifted off the table. Peter screamed and using his abilities, he grabbed Scott's fingers, his own hands sticking to the man's flesh. "Where are we going?" Peter's legs were swinging as he was held hundreds of feet off the ground, the only thing keeping him from falling was the grip the man had on his shirt. "Mr. Lang? Please, I'm sorry!" Tears came to Peter's eyes as the man didn't answer and just kept walking, the vibrations going through Peter as they left the room.

Scott held Peter in his hand as he left the lab. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face hearing the tiny boy's high pitched voice. It was pretty cute. Looking down he just couldn't believe just how adorable Peter looked that small in his hand. He might be mad at the boy but that didn't mean he couldn't find this hot and adorable. Then looking past the boy he noticed something small on the ground. "Oh, there are my keys. Guess we can go home now."

He had left the building and made his way to the van. Unlocking the door he jumped into the passenger's seat and closed the door. He lifted Peter to his eyes. Damn, he was adorable. "Normally I would put you in the passenger's seat but you're too small. Now you can fit in the cup holder...but that's too good for you. I think you'll be better in my shirt pocket." He watched Peter's expression change as he threw the boy into his shirt pocket before buttoning it up so he couldn't escape. He put his seat belt on, making sure to secure it over the pocket cover as an added layer, before starting the car and driving to his apartment to have some more fun with his catch.

Looking up, Peter felt his face go white as he saw the slight bulge in Mr. Lang's pants as they walked. The man's van came into view, the symbol of his security business on the side. But, Peter didn't have time to view it as Scott got into the car and Peter found himself stuffed into his breast pocket, the top sealed shut. "Hey!" he shouted, pressing against the fabric. But at the size he was now he couldn't even make a hole in the material. "No fair! Mr. Lang! I said I was sorry and-MMPH!" He was held tight to the man's chest by something large and he felt the vibrations as the van was turned on, adding to Mr. Lang's heartbeat that surrounded him. 

Between that and the car's movements, Peter let out a squeak as his groin began to tingle, pressed up against the thing that was holding him to the man's chest. Slowly he began rutting into it, pressing his ass to the man's chest, groaning the whole time. Finally, the car stopped and Peter was released from his torture, falling to the bottom of the man's pocket, gasping for air as he was bounced with each footstep. Turning, Peter began pummeling the firm chest with his fists. "Let me go!" he cried over and over. Suddenly light filled his prison and Peter stared up in horror as tree trunk sized fingers came at him.

Scott lifted Peter out of his pocket, he was annoyed. The car ride went alright as Peter practically humped him the entire time. But after he began pounding into his chest he was annoyed. Apparently the kid hadn't even thought about learning his lesson. Scott held Peter by two fingers and let the boy dangle by his shirt. He brought him up to his eyes. "You know kid. I thought we could go about this in an easy way but I guess we can't. I think you need to learn a lesson in humility." Scott began to take off Peter's clothes, Starting with his jeans. The boy tried to fight against him but was easily overpowered. Soon Peter's pants were off and the boy was now only in his shirt and underwear. Next was the underwear, Peter really tried to stop him with that but couldn't. Once the underwear was off, Scott saw that Peter's cock was so small it was barely the size of a tick-tack. The boy tried to hide his body by moving his arms to cover himself. Using Peter's shirt, Scott turned him around to get a good view of his bubble butt. He always saw just how much it stood out in the boy's suit, and now here it was in all of its glory. "You have such a cute ass boy." Using his finger's he flicked the boy's behind causing him to swing a little. "This is going to be fun."

"S-stop!" Peter cried as he felt his ass flicked by Mr. Lang's giant fingers. Why would Mr. Lang feel the need to strip him? "Gimme my clothes!" he cried as he kicked out, trying to hit something, the flush on his face at the compliment on his behind. "Haven't learned anything?! I would think by now I've learned a lot thank you very much, Mr. Lang! Stop this!"

A breeze washed over Peter and he shivered, his cock going down a bit from the temperature and his rage, but he still held his hands over it. He cried out as Scott moved him to a table and started to lower him. Peter thought maybe the now giant man had a change of heart, but at the last second, Peter felt his ankles grabbed and he was laid flat on the table, his wrists held down by Mr. Lang's two fingers, his other fingers coming to hold his ankles apart. "Wh-what are you doing!?" he screamed, his whole body flushing at the thought of Scott holding him down.

"You look a little dirty. I think you might need a bath." He lowered his head down and dragged his tongue across Peter's tiny body. Peter tasted good. He was a little rough but it was exciting. He had never done anything like this before. When he moved his tongue over Peter's tiny cock he felt it get hard. Soon enough Peter bucked into his tongue, letting out a small moan. "Oh, I see you like that." Scott did it again and watched Peter repeat the action. "What about this?" Scott lifted Peter up before flipping him over and putting him onto his hands and knees. He had a good view of Peter's ass and licked his tongue against it. Scott could feel himself get hard. He needed to get off.

Peter groaned with each swipe of Scott's tongue against his body, arching his back up as his softening cock sprang right back to life. "Blame...my hormones!" he panted, his chest working as the spit dried, making him feel itchy and dirty at the same time. "Did...did you have nachos?" he asked as he smelled the spice from the cheese lingering on his body. He let out a scream as his hole was licked and left dripping wet each time Scott pressed his tongue to it, spreading his cheeks wider than they'd ever been. 

Suddenly, Peter was free of the fingers and he laid there for a minute in trembling heat as his skin dried off. Then, he heard what sounded like a zipper being undone and turned his head to see what Mr. Lang was doing. And learned that was a mistake! Scott was reaching into his pants and brought out the biggest cock Peter had ever seen! With wide eyes, the boy scrambled to his feet and took off, his eyes already zoning in on a hiding spot. Taking a deep breath, Peter launched himself off the coffee table. The thing was, he didn't know just how high he was, so when he hit the floor, he was left gasping as the wind was knocked out of him and winced when he saw Mr. Lang towering over him, leering at him with a wicked grin. "Oh shit," he gasped.

Scott watched as Peter ran across the table. He must have been overwhelmed especially since Scott's dick was bigger than Peter's whole body. Scott continued to undress fully when he finally pulled the last of his garments off he watched as Peter fall to the floor. He stepped over to the boy with a grin and couldn't help but laugh. "Come on kid. Did you really think you were going to get far? I have to admit that was hilarious though. I wish I recorded that." He squatted down and grabbed a hold of the boy. Bringing him up to his face, Scott looked him over. He wanted to punish the boy but he also didn't want to break him...well maybe a few bruises would be okay. When he deduced that he was okay he smiled again. "You know I've always wanted to use a live sex toy."

Scott moved to his bed and laid down. He spread his legs as if he was presenting to someone else, in a way he was. Setting Peter down in front of his dick, He couldn't help but get a little hard seeing peter compared to his dick. "I told you. We're gonna have some fun. Come on you know you want to try it too." When Peter didn't move he added some more initiative. "The sooner you do it, the sooner I get you back to normal."

Peter shook in Scott's hand as he took in the dick that he knew must have been eight inches was now at last two feet taller than he was. He was scared. The more he looked, the more daunting it seemed, the boy engulfed by its shadow. 

With the added incentive, Peter took a deep breath and swallowed loudly. Finally, he gave a nod. "O-okay..." He turned on the squishy leather of Mr. Lang's abdomen, getting his feet tangled in his pubic hair and falling face-first into the man's giant cock. He couldn't grab anything and fell sideways until his hand landed on an even squishier platform. Peter heard Mr. Lang give a laughing groan as the earth trembled beneath the boy. "Ouch," he whimpered as the man's voice penetrated his sensitive ears. Groaning, the boy got up, using the man's cock as leverage as he stood.

Scott couldn't help the moans that escaped him. Feeling Peter walk across him and eventually down to his cock, that felt good. His cock throbbed a bit when he felt Peter start moving his body against his member. He had never felt pleasure like this before and he was going to enjoy it. He looked down and watched the tiny boy do his best to jack of Scott, even using his whole body to try and do more. Scott let out a huffed laugh. "Come on now buddy, Is. Uggghh. Is that the best you can do? Put everything you got into it. Don't you want to be big again? I guess you just want to be my own personal toy from now on. Don't worry I'm okay with that."

Peter grunted with every movement as he tried to make the man cum, his face flushing with each moment. Why did he have to touch that glass tube? He couldn't leave well enough alone, could he? He listened to every groan the man let out, hearing him taunt him with bigness. He wanted more? Peter would give him more.

Using his abilities, he climbed up the man's penis, which was hard as the man's cock twitched with each upward movement, threatening to throw Peter off if he didn't grip with all his might each time. "And I thought the cyclone was a bad ride," he complained. Finally, he reached the red mushroomed tip. Now what? Peter stared at it, catching the sight of Scott watching him from far above. 

What would Peter do alone in his room? Cautiously, Peter began to rub around the head.

Feeling the sensation at his head, Scott let his head fall back as loud moans escaped his mouth. "Uuugghh. OH GOD. That's a good boy. Keep doing that." As Peter continued at it Scott couldn't help but buck his hips. At the quick movement, Peter flew up a bit before landing right back onto the older man's cock, going right back to work. "God, you're a good boy." Scott didn't even think as he moved his hand wrapping it around both his cock and Peter. Suddenly he started to jerk himself off with Peter locked in the middle.

Peter was trying to get his breath back when suddenly he was surrounded by flesh and pushed into the hard cock. He gasped as he turned his face to the side, taking in as much air as he could with Mr. Lang's fingers almost crushing him as he stroked his hand up and down his cock. "Mr. Lang!" Peter cried out, voice trembling, but the man didn't hear him.

Instead, Peter felt himself going faster. Then, the flesh under him became slick, the musty smell telling Peter exactly what he was being rubbed through. At first, he was sickened by it, but then he found himself getting hard. Again. Peter moaned as his own cock was stimulated. "Mr...Mr. Lang.." the boy moaned. He finally felt the rhythm and found his arms and legs wrapping around the giant cock as he was pleasured.

Scott could feel Peter humping into his hard cock while he jerked himself off. The feeling was incredibly orgasmic and he was getting closer and closer to climax. "That's a good boy Peter. Ju-just keep...doing what you're doing." He started to speed up how fast he was going. It wasn't much longer until he knew he was going to cum. He quickly moved Peter into position so that the boy's face would be right in front of his slit. "Smile for the camera." And with that hot strings of semen shot out coating Peter, His face taking the brunt of it. Scott went limp and moved his hand with Peter in it to his stomach and panted. "That was so hot."

Peter was still sputtering as he tried to get the salty taste from his mouth, Mr. Lang's cum thick and creamy. He swallowed some of it when the man shot his load into the boy's face. He was so not ready for that. Finally, he was able to move his arms to wipe his eyes of the white substance. He was lifted and dropped with each of Mr. Lang's breaths. Looking up, he saw the man's eyes were closed, his abs close to the boy's head as he was forced to lay in the puddle of the man's semen. 

Even though the man had come, Peter still had a little problem and whimpered as he moved his hips a bit, feeling his own erection rub against the man's skin. "Mr. Lang?" he called weakly.

Scott was starting to drift off to sleep, and he was almost out of it. However when he heard Peter call out his name he opened his eyes just slightly. He was barely staying awake. "What is it, kid? I'm trying to sleep." He watched as Peter rose and fell every time he would breathe. He was already falling back asleep. Whatever Peter wanted would either be half-assed or would have to wait.

Peter whimpered as Scott snapped at him, his voice slurred as he tried to keep his eyes open in post pleasured bliss. Peter had felt that many times and he was jealous that the man had been able to get off and he was left to rut against Mr. Lang. "I...I have a problem..." he said, his face flushed. Even though he was used to dealing with them on his own, telling someone else he was hard was so embarrassing! 

"I...I helped you." He tried to pry Mr. Lang's fingers off him, the pressure on his little cock too much it was almost painful. "At least let me turned over and deal with it myself?" Hadn't he at least earned that privilege? He groaned and humped as much as he could into the man's abdomen, hoping he felt the movement and did something. Anything!

"No. You still haven't learned your lesson yet. " Scott tightened his grip on Peter a little tighter than it had been. He also made sure to move his thumb onto Peter's hard cock. He didn't want Peter to try anything and knew trying to hide a boner always hurt more than dealing with it, He would know from experience. "Maybe we'll see when I wake up from my nap. For now, just get comfortable." His words got a little bit more slurry as he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he saw was Peter's begging face.

Peter let out a pitiful sob as Mr. Lang fell into a peaceful sleep. Didn't learn? He'd just been humiliated to the Nth degree! How could he have not learned already!?

The pressure of the man's hand around and under him pressing him into the man's stomach. It went on for a while, the deep, peaceful breaths forcing the boy to concentrate on them so that his body stopped vibrating with the need to cum, his own member finally deflating. He felt himself starting to drift off himself. With the warmth surrounding him, Peter felt safe, almost cocooned by Mr. Lang and felt like he could actually relax. His spider-sense wasn't going crazy, deeming the man not a threat as much as earlier. It was..nice, to feel so calm. He liked not feeling his head pounding as something came at him, or a bad guy was coming at him with a battering ram. Now he just felt....protected.

Suddenly, his world was flipped upside down as Mr. Lang rolled over in his sleep, grunting and snoring, oblivious to Peter's need to breathe! "Mr. Lang!" he called. "You're crushing me!"

"No, it's okay Antony. You can go out with your friends." Scott was dead asleep and very unaware of the boy that was currently under him. Suddenly the hand that held Peter was brought out from under Scott and moved. It hand moved through the air before it reached down and started scratching his ass, causing Peter to fall out of his hand and into his ass. "mmmm that feels good Luis. Do it again."

Peter bounced as he fell into a valley of some sort valley. He took a deep breath as he coughed, his lungs needing a minute to get used to being able to expand. Suddenly, he felt the valley shifting and saw the two huge mountains closing in almost in slow motion. Peter's eyes widened as he watched them and took a look at his surroundings before he was in pitch blackness. 

Slowly he reached out to feel the ground. It felt wrinkly and had an odd smell to it...kind of like soap and also something Peter couldn't put his finger on. Suddenly while reaching out, the boy's hand slipped into something that automatically grabbed at his arm, the pressure immense. He tried to get himself out, using the fleshy mountains as leverage...then thought about where Mr. Lang's hand went...."Oh no..." Peter gasped and doubled his attempts to get out, trying to use his abilities to get out.

Then Peter screamed as Mr. Lang's fingers came at him, pressing him down as he scratched.

Scott may have been sleeping but he felt really good. He felt a good pleasure in his ass and went to scratch. When he felt something hard there, he figured it was a dildo or butt plug he forgot to take out. Still half asleep he slowly moved into a downward dog position and started to push whatever it was into his ass. At first, it was a little difficult as the object was not entering, however, after a couple more tries he was able to get it in. Slowly he pushed it in and out, each push going deeper than the last. He let out a tired laugh. "Luis! I told you I could take all of you! Maybe next time listen."

Peter tried to resist being pushed into the cavernous ass he now had a full view of. He fought against the fingers that tried pushing him in, using his strength, but it was all for nothing. "Mr. Lang!!" he shouted, fear filling his voice as he felt his legs going in, but the man didn't stop there. Each pass of Mr. Lang's fingers pushed him deeper and deeper into the man until just his head was out. "Mr. Lang! Please! It's me! Please! Stop!" 

Peter cried out as the man's fingers finally pushed Peter all the way in. Instantly the boy was enveloped in a pressing heat, the muscles around him twitching and squeezing so tight Peter couldn't breathe. "No!!" he screamed, punching as much as he could, his feet kicking out against the tight walls. "Help!!" But, it seemed Mr. Lang was feeling too good, from the sound of the muffled groans coming from the man.

Half an hour later, Scott had finally opened his eyes. He was still half asleep and naked. He felt sweaty and disgusting. "I should probably take a shower shouldn't I?" Standing up Scott made his way to the bathroom. Entering he turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up a bit. After a couple seconds, he stepped in and started washing. Something was wrong though, he felt like he was forgetting something. Something important. Then he realized his ass felt strange, it didn't normally feel like that. Reaching down he realized he had something up there and pulled it out. He was shocked to see the tiny body of Peter in his hands. The boy seemed fine, he was breathing okay but it seemed like he had fallen asleep. "Oh god, Peter! Peter are you okay?"

Peter finally let the warmth lull him to sleep, the tightness making him feel like he was wrapped in a living blanket. It looked like he was going to be there for a while, so he got comfortable and let the pulsing muscles lull him to sleep.

The boy was jolted awake by the sound of Mr. Lang's voice and he gasped, wincing at the bright light, so used to the darkness. "Mr. Lang?" he asked, his voice hoarse from all the screaming. "I'm okay..." he rubbed his eyes a little, grimacing at the slimy feeling on his skin, hearing the shower behind the man. "Can I get cleaned?"

"Sure kid, sure." Scott moved Peter to one hand while rising him so the water could get him. He made sure to make the water a little cooler and have less pressure so he wouldn't get hurt. He watched as Peter cleaned himself, the water running down his body washing away all of the bodily fluids the boy had endured. He smiled at the boy, he was absolutely adorable. His face fell a little at what happened. "I'm sorry about that. I wanted to teach you a lesson, but I didn't want to do that. I could have hurt you."

Peter smiled back at Mr. Lang, feeling the guilt in his voice. "It's okay, Mr. Lang. I'm okay, nothing broken. Trust me, it takes a lot to break something of mine." He laughed at that, sitting in a pool of water that had gathered in the man's palm. "I...I wanted to say I'm sorry about touching your suit...it was stupid and wrong and I could have gotten hurt. I know that now."

He looked up with his best puppy dog look. "But...I'm still a little...hot and bothered..." He pointed to his semi-hard cock, the tip going purple as he blushed.

Scott blushed as he stared at the boy's cock. "Oh..OH yeah! Do you...do you want some help? I think it's the least I could do."

Peter blushed and looked down, fiddling with his thumbs. "Umm...I've never...never umm..." He swallowed and hid behind his long-ish hair. "I'm still a virgin," he mumbled, letting out a gasp when Mr. Lang moved him closer to his ear to hear him. Feeling flustered, the boy repeated himself. "I've never had....anyone else touch it.."

He might have been blushing before, but now his face was bright red. "Oh...That's okay. If you don't want me to I won't. I just figured I'd ask." He looked over to the door and smiled. "However if it helps..." Scott carried Peter through his apartment until he stood in front of his closet. "I have this." He opened the closet to reveal the ant-man suit. "If you want I can come down to your size and help. I've never tried that before." He watched and waited for Peter's response.

Peter cried out as Mr. Lang suddenly started moving, clutching onto the man's fingers as they traveled through the apartment to the man's room again where he showed Peter his new Antman suit. "umm..." Peter blushed. He couldn't believe he was going to ask this! "Can...can you control your size?" He felt his body heating up. "Umm...I...I kind of like...like this." He motioned between himself and Mr. Lang. "But...smaller, maybe?" He didn't know, his brain was melting from the need to let his cum out and embarrassment!

Scott smirked at the boy. "You want me smaller or you smaller? I can do both."

The thought of going smaller intrigued the boy, but he was scared of being too tiny to even see, so he shook his head. "I might be willing to try that next time." At those words, Peter gasped and looked up at Mr. Lang, his hands waving wildly around. "N-not that I think there will be a next time! I would never assume that and...." he gulped and stopped himself. "Can you make yourself smaller, but bigger than me?" He pictured the man towering over him, Peter standing and reaching the man's hips, the perfect position for the eighteen-year-old to be used to suck the man's cock. It was something he actually used to get himself off a few times.

Smirking Scott set Peter down on his desk. "No next time? What not having fun?" Scott let out a laugh before turning around and started to put on his suit. The suit felt really strange to him since he was still wet and the leather was feeling strange on him. He turned around and smiled at Peter sitting on his desk. He stepped over to the desk and turned his laptop on. "Before you ask I've wanted to try something like this for a long time." He clicked on a video and pulled it onto full screen. The video showed a bunch of people walking around a city, going about their day. "I've always wanted to get really small and have sex on a public street, but never have tried. Figured this is a good replacement."

Then Scott stepped back and looked at Peter again. "You really do look adorable. Alright, I'm coming down." Suddenly the Antman helmet covered his face and Scott pressed the button. Suddenly he was shrinking down, however, he did not get as small as Peter. Just like Peter had asked, he still stayed a little bigger than him. Jumping onto the desk, Scott undressed from the suit and walked over to Peter. Peter was only tall enough to reach his thighs. Scott had to admit, this was hot too. "Hi."

Peter was into watching the people on the street to notice Mr. Lang walk up to him. He was thinking about the man's sex dream, thinking about what it would be like knowing that they were in public but could be as loud as they wanted... Suddenly, he heard the man's voice and turned, gazing up at the man. He looked so good up close, his cock thick and intimidating at his size still. "H-hi," Peter responded and rose to his feet, seeing how his height was still diminished. He walked up to the man and put a hand to his shin. 

"I just have a question," he mumbled and Mr. Lang crouched down, causing Peter to yell and fall back a little. "Um...I...Will it hurt...when we go all the way?" He had heard locker room talk, but always the guys on top crowing about how good it felt, or how tight the little guy was...

Scott gave him a small smile. "Just a little bit. It would be better if we had condoms or lube. But I don't have any our size." He looked at the boy and then looked around. "I can get some if you want me too? I want you to be comfortable." He stood up quickly, his dick almost smacking Peter in the face. He started to walk back to the suit.

Scott stuttered a little bit, but he was smiling. "Okay. I can help you with that." He walked back over to Peter, kneeling down and pressing a quick kiss to the boy's lips. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." Then Scott lifted Peter up and carried him closer to the laptop screen.

Peter didn't like being carried like this, but Mr. Lang's fingers were long and they wrapped him in warmth, making his face heat up as his cock stiffened even more, his balls turning a light shade of blue. He started rocking his hips as he was lowered to the desk. Mr. Lang was kneeling over him, his long cock stiff, half the size of Peter's body. Was this a good idea? Would it even fit where it was supposed to go? He didn't get long to think on it as Mr. Lang's fingers wrapped around his head and brought his face closer to his leaking slit, it winking at him and dribbling.

Taking a deep breath, Peter opened his mouth as wide as he could and winced at the salty tang of pre-cum as it hit his tongue, but he moved forward, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could, his saliva coating as much of the cock as he could, groaning as the man started moving his hips, thrusting in and out of Peter's mouth.

Scott couldn't help the moans that escaped his lips. It was a much different feeling than when Peter was small than his dick. He started to speed up his pace. He was practically face fucking Peter. The boy actually had a pretty good gag reflex and it made Scott wonder if this really was his first time. Scott looked up at the screen of giant people walking by, man this really would be hot in real life. He looked down again and watched Peter look up into his eyes while his dick was in his mouth. He looked so good, Scott's dick so large it made Peter's mouth look like a blowup doll. "Oh god. Pete-I'm gonna-"

Peter shook his head and pulled away at the last minute, using his strength to break away. "NO! Not yet...I...I want you to come....inside..." He blushed a deep red at that and laid down, spreading his legs, shaking a bit as he massaged his sore jaw a bit. "Take me?" He pleaded with his eyes, his hips moving desperately. "Please...make me feel good too? I've been a good boy...please..." He raised his arms to Scott.

Scott bit his lip and nodded. "Anything for my good boy." Scott lined up his dick to Peter's entrance. The size difference was clear, this was gonna be intense. "If you want me to stop tell me, also this is going to hurt." Before Peter could even say anything Scott thrust into Peter. The boy letting out a little whimper. "You okay?"

Peter bit his lip so hard his teeth met through the skin as Mr. Lang thrust into his unused virginal hole. He trembled as the pain shot down his legs, whimpering a bit. "It...it hurts!" he cried, trying to get away from the man but was held where he was. "It hurts!" he cried again, tears leaking from his eyes. "I..I thought you were supposed to...to stretch me.." He heard guys talking about fingering their bottom, making sure they could take them without hurting them too badly.

Scott's face became one of worry. "Oh god, sorry kid. I got really excited. Just...hold on." Scott slowly started to pull his large dick out of Peter. "You'll be okay. just hold on."  
Scott was pretty much panicking. "Oh god. It was a bad idea to just dive into this."

When Mr. Lang pulled out, Peter let out a sighing sob, his ass was on fire! He shook as Mr. Lang kneeled over him and pulled his legs up, Peter pressing his feet to the man's chest, gasping when they were moved to spread him even wider. "No," he breathed. "It wasn't a bad idea. I've been on the edge for so long now...I would have done it the same way.." Peter groaned as his cheeks were separated, Mr. Lang looking at his entrance as if searching for any damage, but he obviously didn't find any as he lowered his mouth to Peter. 

Feeling the large tongue at his hole made Peter cry out, the man's soothing licks easing the burning. Peter's cock finally began to leak pre-cum and he whimpered, covering his mouth with his arm as Mr. Lang licked him like his ass was a lollipop. "That...that feels so good," he said into his forearm, his legs trembling. "I...Mr. Lang...I think I'm gonna..." He felt his climax coming, shaking even more.

Scott continued to lick Peter. He was determined to make this boy feel any bit of pleasure he could. Especially after what just happened he wasn't about to rush any further than they needed to. "Come on. You can do it. Cum for me." Scott looked up from Peter's entrance and watched.

Peter cried out when the feeling stopped at his entrance. He flexed his hips, trying to get anything to rub against, but there was nothing! With a groan, he fisted his penis with his own hand and furiously jerked, picturing his dream man touching him, not his own hand. In record time, the boy was crying out as stream after stream of white fluid jetted from the boy. Peter was practically sobbing from the relief of finally getting to release, his balls so tight they hurt, which added to the pleasure. Finally, he stopped coming, left shaking and covered in his own mess as he looked up at Mr. Lang's smiling face.

"You feeling okay?" Scott pulled peter into his lap and ran his hand through the boy's hair. He didn't want to push the boy too hard. He had done really good even with the setback.

Peter knew his face must have been at least a little funny, with his far away look of tiredness and blasted pleasure that was washed over his features. He nodded his head, feeling it flop back. "Yes, Mr. Lang...I'm okay.." He was feeling so blissful at that moment that he didn't even feel the man's large fingers creeping up to his entrance until a fingertip entered him slowly, the man watching his face closely.

Pleasure came in waves over Peter as he allowed himself to let go. "Oh.." he moaned, feeling his needy teenager cock spring to life again and he moved his hips as the finger pressed in deeper, slowly filling him. "Yes...please, Mr. Lang.." he begged. "Make your good boy feel so good.." He didn't even blush at the words that left his mouth, too consumed by the pleasure

"Let's try this again shall we?" Scott smirked at him. This time Scott did stretch Peter out, which already was showing for the first time. Peter was still sitting in in his lap, Scott turned him around so that he was looking at him...or at least his lower chest. "Okay...let's try again." It sounded like Scott was trying to say it for himself then for Peter.

Slowly, He started to set Peter on his cock. "If it starts hurting, tell me." When Peter only showed a little bit of discomfort instead of crying out like last time, Scott knew it was alright. Scott wasn't all the way in Peter yet, but at his current size who knows if he could or if he could, it would probably hurt Peter. Scott laid another kiss to Peter's forehead before slowly bucking into him. "Oh...yes."

Peter moaned as Mr. Lang entered him, feeling little to no pain this time. Just an extreme fullness that made him go wild! He felt the man stop, a little less than half of him inside when he started thrusting gently. Peter felt his head fall back as the cock moved in him, opening him up with each thrust until he was in as much as he could go. 

Peter cried out when Mr. Lang pulled out and thrust back into him. He just barely touched a spot deep in the boy that made his eyes open wide and his back went taught. "OH!!" he cried, gripping onto Mr. Lang's shoulders. "Do...do that again...please, Sir..." Peter's hips were moving now in an attempt to get that spot touched fully, knowing it was going to be amazing. His own cock was twitching and leaking as he rode the man, leaning onto his chest. Shyly he brought his mouth to the man's nipple and nibbled it, smiling when he heard the man gasp and did it more.

"OH GOD PETER KEEP DOING THAT!" Scott wanting Peter to keep doing what he was doing, indulged the boy's request and once again thrust into the boy. He knew he reached that spot again when he Peter let out another loud moan and his eyes rolled back. "You like that? What some more of that?" He did it again, and again, and again. Soon he followed a rhythm. Peter was continuously being bounced on Scott's dick. Whilst Peter tried to suck his nipples.

Scott gently pushed Peter onto his back and looked him in the eyes. Peter's eyes almost begged him. Leaning in, Scott put his lips on the boy's much smaller ones before he started to get back into that rhythm. "You're doing so good. You're a very good boy." He brought up one of his hands and started to play with one of Peter's nipples, wanting to return the favor. "You're so tight. Feel so good."

Peter gasped as the praise reached his ears, then the man started playing with his nipples, thrusting into that spot...it was all too much! Peter gasped and panted as his head rolled from side to side. He grabbed onto Mr. Lang's arms, digging his fingers into the man's muscles, feeling them move as the man thrust into him again and again. "Oh...Mr. Lang...Sir...Don't stop! Please...I'm...I'm so close!" 

The boy didn't even have to touch himself this time. He felt his climax coming on stronger than the first time and he squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back as he came with a yell, clinging onto the man as he fell apart, the feeling of Mr. Lang thrusting into his tight tunnel, muscles squeezing his large, thick cock. Spurts of cum jetted from the boy's penis, coating his face and chest as he came hard and long.

Watching Peter cum was like a chain reaction. Not only had it got all over Peter but some of it also got onto Scott. "Oh god, I'm gonna..." Without finishing that sentence. Scott exploded inside of Peter, there was a lot at his size. He could feel the pool of jizz inside of Peter and he could feel it already leaking out of his hole. Without even pulling out, Scott collapsed onto Peter and kissed him again. "Oh god...that was so good."

Peter simply panted and nodded against the man's chest, his mind melted from the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. Together they breathed until the boy felt he could get his mouth to work properly. "Thank you, Mr. Lang, for helping me learn my lesson." He slowly leaned forward and touched his lips to the man's. "Maybe we can make this a...repeat performance....out there?" Peter pointed to the larger than life window with a shit-eating grin.

Scott smirked and nodded. He pulled Peter closer to him. "There's no one else I'd rather do it with. For now...let's just lay here." Scott held Peter just a little bit tighter. He had definitely learned his lesson.


End file.
